the fear
by got7story
Summary: aku bukannya takut,aku hanya merasa tidak pantas. jaebum-youngjae of got7 2jae


"haaaaaah…."

"hmmmmmm…." Lagi.

Aku tak pernah merasa seberat ini sebelumnya. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan masa depanku. Tapi aku selalu ragu untuk melangkah, melihat mereka di sekelilingku sudah membuatku ingin mundur.

"hei kau,apa yang kau lalukan di sini,ayo cepat masuk. Sebentar lagi akan di mulai latihannya." Ada seseorang yang memukul pundakku. Dia tinggi, ya tidak terlalu tinggi menurutku. Tapi sukses membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ah ternyata dia adalah sunbae ku di agency ini.

"ah kau hyung. Iya aku jalan hyung. Kau sendiri sedang apa? untuk apa kau latihan lagi?bukankah kau sudah debut dengan jinyoung hyung?" sapaku padanya dan kita memasuki gedung yang menaungi kita. Aku tau dia adalah sunbae ku, tapi dia sendiri yang meminta padaku untuk memanggilnya hyung. Ya dia adalah jaebum hyung, atau semua orang memanggilnya dengan JB. Jaebum hyung sudah memulai debutnya dengan jinyoung hyung , yaitu JJ project dan juga memulai debut drama mereka di Dream High 2.

"memangnya jika aku sudah debut, lantas aku tak boleh ikut latihan juga? Aku hanya ingin menambah skill dance ku di b-boy, itung itung mengisi waktu luang. Toh aku juga mendengar kita akan debut sebagai boyband. Jika hanya aku dan jinyoung saja, kita kan hanya debut project. Aku ingin benar benar debut sebagai boyband seperti 2PM sunbae." Katanya dengan semangat. Aku tak tau tapi aku merasa dia sedang ceria hari ini. Dan apa apaan itu, akan mendebutkan boyband? Kenapa aku tak tau berita tentang itu? Ah aku masih baru di sini, wajar jika aku tak tau. Toh aku juga tak mungkin langsung debut. Bisa apa aku jika aku di debutkan nanti?

"dan kau youngjae, semangatlaaaah. Aku tau kau sudah memimpikan ini sejak lama. Ayo kita sama sama berusaha. Aku berharap kita bisa debut di group yang sama." Aku hanya tersenyum melihat dia seperti itu. Setelahnya kita berpisah, aku menuju lantai 3 untuk melatih vokalku.

Dan hai kalian, aku lupa berkenalan. Nama ku Choi Youngjae, dan aku trainee baru di agensi ini. JYP Entertainment, kalian pasti tau itu. Karena berhubung aku masih baru di sini, jadi aku tak terlalu akrab dengan trainee lainnya. Hanya beberapa di antara mereka yang pernah mengobrol denganku termasuk jaebum hyung. Dan saat ini di agensi ku sedang ada acara survival. Ntahlah apa itu aku hanya melihat petinggi YG Ent dan anak anaknya masuk ke ruang latihan kami, dan di sana sudah ada trainee JYP juga. Beruntungnya mereka bisa menunjukkan kemampuan mereka masing masing. Ah kau youngjae daritadi hanya mengeluh terus, apakah kau tidak ada semangat semangatnya. Seharusnya kau sekarang bahagia karena dia telah memberimu semangat dan berharap lebih padamu. Ayo youngjae kau harus semangat.

"youngjae kau pasti bisa, fighting!" ucapku bermonolog.

/

Aku cukup sadar diri akan situasi kali ini. Untuk bahagia pun rasanya aku tak pantas. Bersanding dengan mereka yang sudah bertahun tahun menunggu datangnya hari ini dengan aku yang baru hitungan bulan terdaftar menjadi trainee di sini di satukan dalam sebuah group. Melihat mereka bahagia dan tau akan debut saja sudah membuatku senang, tapi jika harus bersanding dengan mereka, apa aku pantas?

"youngjae-ah, akhirnya kita debut. Dan kitaaa… hei kau kenapa jae?kenapa kau malah murung seperti itu?bukan kah seharusnya kau senang akhirnya kita bisa debut?"

"hmmmm.." aku masih diam sambil memutar minuman kaleng yang aku beli di kantin.

"kenapa?kau terlihat seperti tidak menyukai kabar tadi?apa yang kau pikirkan?bukankah ini impianmu?" selidik jaebum hyung.

"aku… ntahlah hyung, aku hanya merasa bingung."

"bingung karna hal apa?"

"…" aku hanya diam. Diam karena mengatur kata kata yang tepat untuk aku sampaikan ke jaebum hyung.

"aku hanya bingung hyung" aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa takutku, tapi bukan rasa takut yang aku rasakan. "aku merasa bahwa aku tak pantas mendapatkannya. Aku di bandingkan dengan kalian! Serius hyung aku tak ada apa apanya. Kau dengan jinyoung hyung, kalian pernah debut dalam JJ project. Mark hyung, Jackson hyung, bambam dan yugyeom mereka pernah menunjukan kemampuan mereka di depan 2 petinggi agensi besar. Sedangkan aku, aku hyung, aku hanya anak bawang, anak ingusan yang belom siap untuk apapun, walaupun ini mimpiku sekalipun. Tapi untuk bersanding dengan kalian,aku merasa tidak pantas. Aku hanya takut jika aku akan menghambat kalian untuk debut. Aku hanya…"

"sudah?youngjae-ah, kau terlalu paranoid jae. Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Kau sudah berusaha untuk bisa sampai ke tahap ini. Jangan permasalahkan kita yang pernah debut dan mengikuti survival sedangkan kau tidak. PD-nim memilihmu karena kau mampu dan pantas menerimanya. Seseorang di pilih untuk menjadi sukses bukan karena seberapa lama dia menunggu untuk di pilih tapi seberapa besar usaha dia untuk dapat di pilih. Mungkin itu yang di lihat PD-nim darimu." Jelas jaebum hyung

"dengarkan aku. Kau tak perlu takut dengan hal semacam itu. Ada aku di sini, kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan pun kau membutuhkanku. Aku akan selalu melihatmu dari manapun. Mengerti?" tanpa sadar aku sudah ada di pelukkan jaebum hyung. Inilah yang aku suka darinya, hangat.

"hmmmm gomawo hyung. Kau memang bisa di andalkan. Tapi maafkan aku hyung jika aku sering menyusahkan hyung nantinya"

"hahahaha tak akan jae. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai seorang leader sekaligus hyung untuk menjaga adik kecilku ini" sambil mengusap rambutku, lalu dia menarikku untuk berkumpul dengan yang lain

"ayo turun, yang lain pasti bingung mencarimu karena kau tiba tiba menghilang saat rapat tadi"

"heeee lalu hyung tau darimana aku ada di rooftop?" tanyaku. Aku juga sempat bingung kenapa ada jaebum hyung di sini? Aku masih ingat,aku sengaja keluar sendiri tanpa pamit saat rapat selesai. Aku masih bingung dengan semua isi rapat hari ini

"aku selalu tau kau ada dimana jae."

Tetoooooot

Hahahahahaha salam semua, well diriku masih newbie nih

Masih polos polos banget

Maafkeun kalo rada gaje,ngga enak di baca,dan seterusnya

Di mohon yah review nya

Salam, peaceout


End file.
